Frozen In Time
by FallenAnimeAngel
Summary: They were childhood friends...one-shot. Better than it sounds!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians…**

**Fallen is sorry because: I am so so so so so so sooo sorry I haven't been updating lately! I've been really busy with school and other stuff! Again, sorry! I will try to update my chapter stories at least once within the next few days. I have a three day weekend so that gives me more time to write them. But, for now, here's a little Jelsa fanfic to tie you over for the time being! Enjoy!**

**Extra Note: This story is set right after the time Jack fell into the lake and supposedly "died". But, in this, let's just say he didn't die, just got reborn…in a sense. And he had his power all his life like Elsa. Also, Jack, Elsa, and Anna used to be childhood friends. Elsa and Jack are 18 while Anna is 15. This is also after Elsa's coronation except she doesn't slip up and run off. NO HANS! Now, again, enjoy!**

**Elsa's POV:**

"Elsa, please just come out of your room. I know you're still upset…just…please." My sister said through the door. I was in my room surrounded by ice and snow, myself curled into a ball by the door. It has been like this for years now. I would only come out for formal occasions or because of bare necessities. It only got worse as the time passed. I remember that fateful day when we were at that frozen lake…Jack took us. He said it would be alright and Anna believed him. She jumped onto the ice and almost fell through, but Jack saved her. He took her place and he fell into the lake instead. That was the day he died. Then, a few years after that mother and father died in a tragic sea wreck. Anna doesn't know of my powers, only my parents and Jack. They were the only ones who understood me.

"Go away, Anna. I want to be alone." I finally replied.

"No! I will not allow this to go on any more!" She screamed through the door. "You've neglected me long enough and I won't take it anymore!" I was starting to get angry. It wasn't my fault.

"I know you miss Jack! I know you miss mom and dad! But, shutting yourself in your room is not fixing any of this! They're gone, Elsa! So, just let it go already!" I was bubbling with rage now. I had already stood up and I yanked open the door to reveal a slightly surprised Anna.

"Don't tell me what I need to do, Anna!" I shouted. "I know my place and what I am doing! Let me do my own thing and you do yours. You may not be grieving, but I am." My eyes narrowed at her as I stormed pass her and out of the castle, leaving a stunned Anna behind.

**Jack's POV:**

It's been years since I've seen Elsa and Anna. I would've gone to see them sooner if it weren't for all the guardian stuff. I wonder how they're doing. I was currently flying towards Arendelle. Mr. Russian Santa told me that's where they live. He also told me they were royalty, which I already knew of course! Let's see…the last time I saw them was right before I fell into that pond. But, when I came to they were gone and it was night. All well, at least I get to see them again!

LATER:

I finally arrived at the castle! But, the gates are locked…guess I'll fly over them then! As soon as my feet touched the ground on the other side I sprinted for the front door. I knocked like the polite 18 year old I am and waited patiently. A few seconds later, a butler came to the door.

"What do you want sir. No villagers are permitted inside the gates. Is it important?" He said.

"Yes, it is important. I am an old friend of the princesses." I told the butler.

He looked skeptical as he said, "What is your name, sir?"

"Jack Frost."

**Elsa's POV:**

As soon as I set foot outside the castle, I sprinted towards the mountains. Now, here I am sitting in this awesome ice castle I built with a pretty little chandelier. But, now I'm bored. God, I wish Jack was here. We would have so much fun like we used to. We would build snowmen and have snowball fights all the time…

Before I knew it, I was crying. I miss Jack so much, but I know Anna is right. People don't just raise from the dead after all.

**Jack's POV:**

"What do you mean Elsa has gone missing!?" I shouted at Anna. I was let into the castle, being known as a close friend by even the butler. When I walked in Anna didn't believe I was me, but after I answered a few personal questions she spilled everything to me.

"Don't yell at me! I don't want to be yelled at anymore!" She shouted back.

I sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to look for her. She can't have gone that far." I said while walking out the front door.

Anna waved at me. "Okay! Don't be long and be safe! We have to catch up once we find Elsa!"

**Elsa's POV:**

So, I was minding my own business, exploring my pretty new castle, when I hear someone open my front door. I go out into the receiving room and see a familiar white haired boy with a stick.

He smirked. "Miss me?"

I put my hand over my mouth to suppress a gasp. "J-Jack? But, you're dead!"

"Nope, I was saved by my powers. Can't get rid of me that easily, you know!" He said in a joking tone.

I ran down my ice steps and tackled him to the ground. I was defiantly crying again. "I-I missed you so much Jack!"

He chuckled. "I missed you too, Elsa."

"Jack," I started, looking up at him.

"Yes, Elsa?" Jack said, looking at me.

I took a deep breath and finished the thought that was in my head since we were kids. "I love you."

**Jack's POV:**

My eyes widened and my stomach churned. In the good way, not bad. Elsa just said she loved me. This is great!

I smiled down at her, my smile shining brighter than the stars in the night sky above. "I love you too."

I held her closer and tightened our hug as she snuggled closer to me. "I love you very much and I swear I will never let you go again." I kissed the top of her head and we stayed in that position for what seemed like forever.


End file.
